Angry Video Game Nerd
Angry Video Game Nerd is a series of videos in which James Rolfe, the Angry Video Game Nerd, reviews poorly designed games and game systems. Occasionally contains guest stars often related to the games. *Jason Voorhees – Shot in the head by the Nerd with a Nintendo Zapper *AVGN Clone 1 – Stabbed in the stomach by Freddy with his clawed glove *AVGN Clone 2 – Back sliced open by Freddy with his clawed glove *AVGN Clone 3 – Sliced to pieces by Freddy with his clawed glove *Freddy Krueger – Destroyed by the Nerd punching him with the Power Glove *Frankenstein's Monster – Zapped by the Nerd with a super scope *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' – Walked into a wall and was killed on impact, turning him into a pile of bones, similar to the nonsensical style of death in the game Dragon's Lair. Is alive again by the next episode. *Necronomicon – Shot by the Nerd with a Super Scope *Satan – Destroyed by the Nerd and Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 shooting him repeatedly (the Nerd using NES accessories). Went to hell on death *Klingon – Vaporized by the Nerd with a laser *Metron – Vaporized by the Nerd with a laser *Frankennerd – Presumed killed when the TV exploded after the Nerd beat the Frankenstein game *Skylar – Shot by the Nerd with a Super Scope *Jaguar Logo – Presumably killed by the cat. Debatable, may have just escaped. *Bugs Bunny/Woody the Woodpecker – Blown up by his own bomb when the Nerd held him down. Went to hell on death. Resurrected as a result of the altered timeline in the Mega Man Games episode. *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' – Blown up by Woody the Woodpecker with a bomb. Went to hell on death for reasons unknown, but is alive again in the next episode. *R.O.B. – Destroyed when the Nerd zapped his batteries with the Super Scope *Guitar Guy - Is dead of unknown causes by the time of Ikari Warriors. He is revived by the Nerd with ABBA *Guitar Guy - Shot himself in the head with a Nintendo Zapper. Disappeared in similar style to video game deaths. He was revived again by the Nerd with ABBA *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' - Jumped into the furnace from Alien 3. Once again this was temporary. *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' - Dies off-screen from old age and is shown as a skeleton after advancing the clock to grow his Seaman. Is alive again by the next episode. *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' - Killed in an explosion after crashing his bike into the Grim Reaper. Is alive again by the next episode. *Angry Video Game Nerd (Bloodstain Bears Universe)/Jason Voorhees - Mauled to death by the Bloodstain Bears as a sacrifice to save the normal Angry Video Game Nerd. *Darth Vader - Head ripped off by Chewbacca in a cutaway gag. *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' - Crushed underneath rubble after shooting a dragon to death inside of a tomb. Is alive again by the next episode. Category:Videos